User talk:Edward Nigma
Welcome to my talk page! Here you can talk to me. You have been reading for: . Friend Request I'm glad someone is glad I'm here! Anyway, I've send you a friend request now, so brick away! Adamlenton1 (talk) 07:26, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you're glad! thanks for accepting my friend request! No problem! Adamlenton1 (talk) 08:48, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Can you accept my friend request too? I'm rank 3 also so I can help.Naiansa (talk) 18:22, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Sure... Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 20:23, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Store Hiya, I've moved your store page to User:Legocityfan119/Rank_0-1_store so it's under your user space rather then in the main pages area. Cheers, 07:07, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I have moved it again. Your store does not belong in the main space the first part of the title must place it under your user space. 02:19, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Avatar Yes, it's my cat. :P Adamlenton1 (talk) 08:14, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Order When will you send my honey pie Legocityfan119? 18tanzc 00:14, February 18, 2012 (UTC) It looks like the delays are worse than he thought. Adamlenton1 (talk) 09:31, February 18, 2012 (UTC) But what delay would make him unable to get online for this long? 18tanzc 16:03, February 18, 2012 (UTC) There's loads of things ranging from moving house to illness. ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 18:17, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Very true. i did not think of that. 18tanzc 18:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I want to give him some items and ask if I could help. I also made the links between here and the shop. I'm pretty proud of myself. :P ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 19:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) you made the links? Good Job! I'm pretty sure he could use all the help he can get! 18tanzc 20:48, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, thanks. Anyway, it kinda' explains my strange order at your shop and my weird purchases on the MB's :P. I'm starting to miss him a bit :( ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 19:52, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I guess it does. If you need some help with anything, just let me know. 18tanzc 20:25, February 20, 2012 (UTC) p.s. When will I get my honey pie that I all ready payed for? I've sent you a Honey Pie. ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 17:45, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! 18tanzc 00:13, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Stock Do you want me to get you anymore stock? It looks like you could use it :P Adamlenton1 (talk) 08:52, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Store Improvement For the Items to be able to blend in, I need to change the picture that you guys have. It will still be an Apple, But a different picture. Is this ok? Also, What color do you want it? 18tanzc 00:20, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Hmm.... Not sure about the colour. Can you try and get it as close the the background as possible please, thanks! ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 07:06, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Do you mean the Background of the Item? The Background is white, So I can do any color. 18tanzc 16:37, February 22, 2012 (UTC) The background of the store, you know, the light green sort of colour. ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 17:16, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok. It may take some time and a few tries to get it. 18tanzc 17:26, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Is that ok? 18tanzc 00:31, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Which colour are you trying to get? The three theme colours are #E6EC69 #DCEFBE #E7F4D2. Hope that helps, 03:41, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank A3k! That Helps a lot! 18tanzc 04:06, February 23, 2012 (UTC) All Right, Adamlenton1, Is this it? 18tanzc 04:12, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! It's a lot better, thanks. Now we just have to wait and see if LCF likes it. ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 07:06, February 23, 2012 (UTC) The heat's on! :P 18tanzc 15:13, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Your store I made a few changes to your store, to make it better (In my opinion). If you want me to change them back, I can. I would also like to work at your store, if you let me. ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 08:58, February 19, 2012 (UTC) You Still here? Hey Legocityfan119, are you still active? 18tanzc 01:05, March 9, 2012 (UTC) LOL, that's exactly what I came here to ask. :P And, if you are active, check the message above this from me about your store. ᴬᴰ*ᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 17:47, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Auction! Come and bid in my Auction! {C} 18tanzc 21:37, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Images I noticed you uploaded File:330px-Not_You_2.png this appears to be a new version of File:330px-Not_You.png if that's the case could you make it a new version of that instead and mark one for deletion. Thanks, 09:18, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Store under userspace When you renamed your store you ended up moving it into the mainspace (where articles belong) it needs to be named with User:your username/''Store name'' I've moved it all back under your user space as just User talk:Legocityfan119/Store for now and updated the redirects for Rank 0-1 store so those links still work. Cheers, 09:48, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Help With Your Store Hey LCF119, I just noticed that you have a lot of area marked as "do not edit this" and "will add soon" sections on your store. Do you need any help with that, because I will willingly help you. 20:50, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Yes, if you can make a poll for the prices. oh, and 18tanzc has a problem with the home page on his store. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 20:54, May 31, 2012 (UTC) type the question and choices below and i'll create it for you. 20:57, May 31, 2012 (UTC) actually, there's a couple. Poll #1 How are the prices in my store? *Low *Overpriced *Average Poll #2 Should there be more items in my store? *Yes *No {C}Thanks, Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 21:02, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Done. 21:30, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, LS24! My store is much better now. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 21:33, May 31, 2012 (UTC) No problem. Need help with anything else? 21:41, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Sure! okay, I need you to help me change the table colour #E6EC69 Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 21:52, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Is that the color you want? or do you wanna use the colors set for Rank 0? 21:57, May 31, 2012 (UTC) That sounds alot better! thanks for the suggestion! It will look better that way! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:01, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I can't really read the polls that much. Is it possible for you to change the text color? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:11, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Sure 22:15, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Finished! Does it look better? 22:27, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, dude! It looks better than ever before! One of the reasons I went inactive was because of that. I made way more bricks and items that way! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:33, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Need anymore help? 22:36, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Ok... can you spruce up the rank 5 area please? Oh, and you'll see a floating clear brick to the right in the orders section. Can you please make it green? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:45, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Done! 22:50, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I meant the orders section where you place orders. Sorry. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:53, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Done! 22:56, May 31, 2012 (UTC) OK! Just one more thing: Can I have the Clear brick on the Store area back? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:59, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Done. 23:06, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. If I need any more help, I'll leave you a message. P.S. I'm going to sell you a little something. Check your store. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 23:17, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Tires For all that tires, I just wanted to wanted to have fun...(my account #2 used all his clicks on my merchobot mod and I had a few user friends so I knew this was going to happen.)Naiansa (talk) 13:12, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I changed something in your store...(the amount of tires from 30 to 81) and from "In Stock" to "A Lot". I can change it back or change the number since I suspect you used some of the tires.Naiansa (talk) 13:18, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and just want you to know that I have 135 tires! ...Naiansa (talk) 13:23, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Help Can you get the dice quest badge? If you could, I want to know where the dice quest game is. Because one of my 5 accounts ( g6t5 ) got it, and my other 4 ( naiansa, naiansa2, naiansa3, naiansajr ) couldn't seem to find the game. Well, i have one reason I think why the dice quest game isn't on the website. g6t5 is my oldest account, and the LEGO games products website was diffrent by having the fun zone that included the dice quest game. But, when my other 4 accounts all tried to get to the dice quest game, the LEGO games website was changed, with no fun zone. So, my reason is time. I understand that you don't have the badge either, but when my friend got the badge recently, I got questions in my mind. I'm not sure if I have to edit the article about the dice quest game in the MLNwiki because I'm not really convinced that the dice game is not there anymore. If you can help, please reply. Thanks!Naiansa (talk) 22:40, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Wow, I wonder if it was only me who noticed the the game was gone because after I posted the last message someone changed the Dice Quest game article. Wish it was me!Naiansa (talk) 20:00, June 7, 2012 (UTC) The cached page doesn't work... but thanks for trying!Naiansa (talk) 21:09, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Your Videos Comment: Really great job making them! One thing, I can understand the videos well, but at least try to add some quotes (good job with the captions, though) or something like that because they are silent. From a rating of 0-10 (0 being the worst) I would say 8! (awesome!).Naiansa (talk) 03:12, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Store I am always availble to work in your store if you need some help!Naiansa (talk) 18:18, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for hiring me and for the link! I've mailed you something in return, so check your mailbox! (Be sure to sign after editing on a talk page.) DID I SIGN?? :PNaiansa (talk) 19:27, June 13, 2012 (UTC) warning of sorts Hiya consider this a friendly warning your edit to User:76.125.5.27 comes very close to being harassment. ok. Cheers 02:13, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Gaaah! That I did not know. Sorry, won't do it again. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 19:33, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ??? When I looked into my inventory, BOOM! EVERYTHING was messed up!!!!!! I used to have a organized page, but today I think someone hacked into my account!!! (suspected people: ijalbrc)Naiansa (talk) 19:51, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Glatorian Contract I know!'' I ''was going to tell you that! Oh, and I made the link next to the lego club magazine because people will think its a link which is the link you gave me for the lego club magazine badge. Well, its not blue.Naiansa (talk) 00:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok, now I can't get the spear parts... :(Naiansa (talk) 13:38, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ... :P Naiansa (talk) 16:10, June 15, 2012 (UTC)